The Sofia Chronicles 1: Goodnight my angel
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: When Mimi and Roger's baby Sofia wakes up in the middle of the night, it's up to the couple to try and get her back to sleep...MiR Review! Story 1 in the Sofia Chronicles ONESHOT


**The Sofia Chronicles 1: Goodnight my Angel**

**I was listening to the song 'Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel)' and then I got this idea. I hope you enjoy, and R&R! Set in the alternate universe where Mimi and Roger have a baby and all's well with the couple.**

_**Italics**_** are lyrics**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Rent**_** or 'Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel)'**_

A baby's shrill cry rang through the apartment.

Mimi groaned into her boyfriend's chest, where she somehow ended up at some point in the night. Mimi peeked over at the clock beside her beside:

_2:19 a.m._

Mimi groaned again, and opened her eyes fully.

"It's your turn." Roger muttered.

"No it isn't; it's yours."

"I did it last time!" he whined.

"Ugh, you're right. Move your arm Roger." Mimi muttered, grabbing onto Roger's arm and pulling it away from her small waist.

"Okay." Roger yawned, and placed his arm over his eyes.

Mimi rolled her eyes, and after putting her robe on she walked barefoot across the room and into the living room. She walked to the other side of the living room, and opened the door that read the name _Sofía_ on it. Collins insisted on painting Roger and Mimi's new baby's name on the door. They of course had to oblige.

She opened the door wearily, and walked into the room. The only thing lighting the light purple room was the Princess night light that sat on top of the baby's white dresser (which Collins just happened to find at a very cheap garage sale).

"Sofía-Angel Eva Maureen Musetta Marquez-Davis, why are you crying?" Mimi asked her small 3 month old. The baby answered by crying even louder.

"Ooh, honey, baby girl..." Mimi murmured in a voice reserved just for her baby.

She picked up her little baby with the strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She was gorgeous...when she wasn't crying. "Shh, now, shh, now..." Mimi whispered, rocking her baby. She noticed her baby wasn't wet, so she was probably hungry.

"Do do do do do do do do do..."Mimi hummed, still rocking her baby. The baby seemed to shush a little at that, and Mimi smiled. She walked towards the kitchen, baby still in her arms, and kept humming it.

As she sorted through the shelves in the loft, her humming turned into words. She did this when she was engrossed in something.

"_Buenas noches, mi ángel _  
_Es hora de cerrar los ojos _  
_Y salvar a estas preguntas para otro día _  
_Creo que sé lo que me han estado pidiendo _  
_Creo que sabes lo que he estado tratando de decir _  
_Me prometí que nunca te dejaré _  
_Y usted debe saber siempre _  
_Dondequiera que vayas _  
_No importa dónde usted está _  
_Nunca estaré lejos."_

"What's that song?"

Mimi gasped, almost dropping the baby bottle she had finally found. Roger smiled from his place in the doorway. "I scare you?"

"Yeah." Mimi laughed, and the baby whimpered. Mimi instantly stopped laughing, and went on struggling to put warm milk into the bottle.

"Babe, you want me to help?"

"Yes,_ please_! Watch her head, hon." Mimi cried, as Roger grabbed the baby. Roger rolled his head, and walked over to the one rocking chair they had (for the 5th month of Mimi being pregnant, Roger gave Mimi a rocking chair. She was thrilled).

"So what song were you singing?" Roger asked, rocking the baby slowly in the chair while Mimi zipped around the kitchen.

"_Buenas noches, mi angel,_ or translated: _Goodnight, my angel_."

Roger raised his eyebrow. "Really? I know that song."

"You do?"

"Yeah...

_Goodnight, my angel_  
_Now it's time to sleep_  
_And still so many things I want to say_  
_Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_  
_And like a boat out on the ocean_  
_I'm rocking you to sleep_  
_The water's dark and deep_  
_Inside this ancient heart_  
_You'll always be a part of me."_ Roger sang softly, rocking back and forth.

Mimi stopped what she was doing the moment she heard lyrics coming out of his mouth, and watched as he sang. He was so mesmerized by his child that he didn't even notice the lack of noise until he finished the verse.

"What are you staring at?" Roger asked, smiling.

"You're so _beautiful_, baby... And you are too Roger." Mimi said, and Roger laughed at her little joke as she came over with Sofía's bottle.

Roger placed it in the baby's mouth, and the baby took it eagerly.

"Gosh, you guys are loud." Mimi jumped again, and Roger just laughed at her. There was Mark in the doorway, with his bedhead and his camera whizzing away. "Mark, why don't you get that thing out of our face? We're feeding a baby here." Roger said, still rocking the baby. "I can't leave! I need to film your first years of parenthood." Mark whispered, coming forward a bit.

"_Zoom in on Roger and Mimi, feeding little Sofia. It's 2 in the morning and I'm brutally tired-_"

"Well go to bed then!"

"_-But I am willing to stay up and tape this perfect moment of Roger in a rocking chair._" Mark narrated, still taping the three. "Mark..." Roger growled.

"_It's official that Roger doesn't like being woken up too early, so Sofia is doing nothing towards his mood. _So I'm going to bed." Mark finished, putting his camera away and waving goodnight to the couple.

For several minutes the couple stared at the baby after Mark left, until they realized that the baby was sleeping...they knew from her snoring.

"She snores like you." Mimi giggled.

"Oh shush up Meems." Roger laughed quietly, standing up **(A/N Roger can't swear in front of a baby!)**. He moved ever so slowly towards Sofía's room, and once he got to her crib (after 5 minutes of _slow_ walking) he placed her in as gently as he could.

"_Goodnight, my angel_  
_Now it's time to dream_  
_And dream how wonderful your life will be_  
_Someday your child may cry_  
_And if you sing this lullaby_  
_Then in your heart_  
_There will always be a part of me."_ Roger sang softly, brushing his calloused fingertips over the baby's cheek.

"_Algún día todos seremos ido _  
_Sin embargo, canciones de cuna seguir y seguir ... _  
_Ellos nunca mueren." _Mimi sang after a few seconds of silence, coming up behind Roger who was still staring at the baby.

"_That's how you_  
_And I_  
_Will be." _Roger and Mimi sang in unison. They looked up at each other with a smile, and grabbed each others' hand. With that they left the room quietly, and went to bed.

Hopefully the baby would stay asleep for a few more hours...


End file.
